tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
REO Speed Wagon
The REO Speed Wagon (alternately Reo Speedwagon) was a light motor truck manufactured by REO Motor Car Company. It was an ancestor of the pickup truck. First introduced in 1915, production continued through at least 1953In 1936 REO abandoned the manufacture of automobiles to concentrate on trucks. and led to REO being one of the better known manufacturers of commercial vehicles prior to World War II. Although the basic design and styling of the chassis remained consistent, the Speed Wagon was manufactured in a variety of configurations (pickup and panel truck, passenger bus) to serve as delivery, tow, dump, and fire trucks as well as hearses and ambulances. Other manufacturers provided refits for adapting the Speed Wagon for specialized purposes.1915 police patrol wagon The Speed Wagon used REO's "Gold Crown" series of engines and was well regarded for power, durability, and quality. While REO produced some wagons based on its automobile chassis (the Model H) starting in 1908 and had organized a division to produce trucks in 1910 with success, the Speed Wagon's introduction in 1915 was a significant step and a sales success. The company was soon offering a variety of Speed Wagon models with many options and by 1925 had produced 125,000. After years of roughly equal car and truck emphasis, REO shifted its focus completely to trucks, ending automobile production in 1936. Production for the civilian market was suspended during World War II, resuming in 1947. The rock and roll band REO Speedwagon took its name from this vehicle. Founding band member Neal Doughty recalls seeing the name written on the board in his History of Transportation class at the University of Illinois and later suggesting it to his band mates. Models * 1915 model featured 1-ton weight, four-cylinder engine, three speed transmission and aimed to be faster than the 10-15 mph average speed of contemporary trucks. * 1917 model featured 3.25-ton weight and canvas top and sides and cost $1125. * 1925 model featured six-cylinder engine * 1929 model featured REO's "Gold Crown" 268 cubic inch, 67 horsepower, six-cylinder engine. * 1933 Model BN featured REO's six-cylinder "Gold Crown" engine and combination of parts from the companies Flying Cloud and Royale luxury cars. It a rare, relatively fast panel delivery truck with wooden body. Usage James & Son(s), transport company (or haulier), used REO Speed Wagon lorries (trucks) to collect grain from brewers in London to deliver to farms outside London. The grain was used as cattle-feed. James & Son(s) is still in operation.James and son are grain merchants and now operate in New Zealand and Australia as well as the U.K ,The Trucks they used had wooden cabs and came in 2 sizes In the late 1940s, to mid-1950s Neaves Baby Foods of Fordingbridge in Hampshire ran two large Reo Speedwagons for delivery and collection purposes. Travelling on a regular basis to Avonmouth Docks and Silvertown in London. Besided this they provided daily transport in and around the New Forest. The vehicles were easy to spot as they were both painted bright blue and crimson. Neaves eventually closed and the whereabouts of the vehicles, if they still exist, are unknown. The Postville Fire Department in Postville Iowa has a fully functioning 1926 REO Speed Wagon on their fleet. During the 1930s, 1940's and into the 1950s, REO Speed Wagon had UK spare part and service facility on the Great West Road (A4) , 50 metres east of the Ealing Road intersection. Upon REO's re-location to premises in Staines, Middlesex, the factory unit was occupied by the Beecham group and the building was distinguished by a neon Lucozade sign. See also * List of American truck manufacturers References External links * montage of light delivery trucks including early model Reo Speed Wagon * 1924 Speed Wagon print advertisement * 1925 Speed Wagon print advertisement * 1928 Reo Speed Wagon print advertisement from Finland emphasizing the advantages of truck engines used in the Speed Wagon over engines from passenger cars. * 1936 REO Speedwagon print advertisement Speed Wagon Speed Wagon Category:Fire engines Category:Trucks built in the United States